girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Maya
Joshua and Maya is the romantic/friendship pairing between Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart. Maya has been romantically interested in Josh since the day they met, although Josh did not reciprocate the feelings as he found Maya's attraction towards him uncomfortable due to their age difference. However, after Maya confessed her feelings to Josh in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot, Josh realized that Maya is growing up and he should stop looking at her the way he used to. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2), Josh admits he has feelings for Maya too and they agree to play the long game in the hopes that someday there may be a future for them both. Ship names *'Joshaya' (Josh and M/'aya') *'Jaya' (J'/osh and M/'aya) *'Mosh' (M'/aya and J/'osh) *'Moshua' (M'/aya and J/'oshua) *'Joya' (Jo/sh and Ma/'ya') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *Maya instantly grows a crush on Josh when she sees him. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous", while Maya smiles at him happily. *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says "cool", accepting her invitation. They then awkwardly smile at each other. Girl Meets Game Night * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya twirls her hair when she sees Josh. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. Girl Meets First Date *Maya calls Josh "Uncle Boing". *When Josh says to Maya, "I'm still too old for you, Maya", she says, "Three years. What's three years in the game of love". *Maya tells Josh to keep staring at her when she tells him about the caveman footprints. *Maya is hurt when she sees Josh talking to another girl at Topanga's, and she asks Riley "You know what the best part of going out with Farkle is? I won't get hurt." *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *When Josh is left by a junior (Sophie), Maya goes over to comfort him. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Maya and Riley sneak out to see Josh at NYU. *Josh says Maya has matured and that he should look at her differently. *Maya tells Josh she likes him. *Josh leaves the party to walk Maya and Riley home. *As Josh tries to get Maya off his back, he calls her a "Little Ferret". *He says he's 'intrigued' by her and seems drawn to her. *Maya said Josh's words in saying she's more mature means a lot to her. Season 3 Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Maya giggles nervously when she sees Josh. *Maya says "You're my chaperone..." to Josh in a flirty tone. *In Riley's dream Josh tells Maya that if everyone is dead they could be together. *Josh is still 3 years older than Maya in her dream and is a billionaire which makes Maya curious. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *When Maya says that adventure is the most important thing in a relationship Josh smiles at her. *When Evan asks how do you know if you love somebody Maya says she needs to talk to Josh and takes his hand. *Maya tells Josh she's willing to hear what he's observed even if it's bad for him. *Maya is flattered when Josh says she's the best friend anyone could ever have and by her dad leaving it's given her the greatest capacity of love. *Josh helps Maya figure out how she's been wanting to protect Riley. *Josh helps Maya find out she doesn't like Lucas the way Riley does. *Josh is nervous when Maya points out that conversation is the most important part of any relationship. *Josh lets Maya hold his hand during their conversation. *Josh is nervous when Maya asks him why he let her hold his hand. *Maya and Josh joke around after he sees her talk to Lucas. *Maya tells Josh that they can hold hands six weeks out of the year. *Maya tells Josh that he's the one she likes and Josh says he likes Maya too. *Maya smiles nervously at Josh after he says "I like you too." *When Maya asks Josh if they could be boyfriend girlfriend instantly he says no, but is nervous to answer when Maya asks if they could be eventually. *When Josh agrees to play the long game. Maya holds on to Josh's hand and says someday while looking up and smiling at each other. Girl Meets Bear * Josh helps Maya get up from behind the front door. He says to her, "Long game?" She responds, "Long game" * They hold hands for a while as Maya closes the door. * When Josh is talking about how college is, Maya asks, "What's the matter, honey?" and he immediately responds to her. * Josh agrees with Zay that he wants what's best for Maya and that he's thinking of her. * As Josh leaves he says to Maya "Next time?" while they smile at one another. Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *Josh was set to appear in Girl Meets the New Year and his feelings for Maya would've been discussed but due to Uriah's motorcycle accident his role was written out. He was absent for both the New Years episode and was absent for the Season 2 finale. His physical conditions was not deemed fit for work till Dec 6, which was a month after the filming of Girl Meets Legacy. *Josh reveals in Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) that he returns Maya's feelings for him and they admit their true feelings for each other. They also agree to go out some time in the future and play the long game. *One of their ship names is Mosh, which is the same ship name of Josh Willcox and Maddie Rooney from Liv and Maddie. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley and Cory and Auggie. **Riley being Maya's best friends **Riley being Joshua's niece **Cory being Maya's Teacher and Father-Figure **Cory being Joshua's older brother **Auggie being Maya's friends **Auggie being Joshua's nephew *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both older than Riley. * The "Three year age difference card" has been pulled on both of them. Differences *Josh is male, while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair, while Josh has brown hair. *Maya is raised by a single parent, while Joshua was raised by both. *Maya was born and raised in New York, while Joshua was born and raised in Philadelphia. *Maya is a single child, while Joshua has 3 older siblings. **It is possible that Maya has half-siblings on Kermit's side. *Josh is 3 years older than Maya. Shippers Please add your username below if you ship Joshaya. Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #A.xx7 #AmericanGirlGleek #Angelcreature #Annabelle1420 #Aria's Fantasies About Teachers #Ariee #Allycatxo #AutieIsAwsum #Belllastar #Bianquinhadosgames0806 #BMWCowanFan #Cacagrl #CarolineDiana #cathyBB #Cassie.powell.961 #Celia.mancera #Chase McFly #CheekyGoddess #Chezburger101 #Chollis76 #Ciara Auslly 143 #CinnamonPoptart #CityGalJay95 #Cutiepie25317 #Cutie_1001 #DarKnight18 #Devonl12 #Disney lover716 #Dove and Ryan 4ever #DragonEmperor999 #DragoKing999 #Dr.Music922 #EclareJatie999 #EllaEllie1322 #Elliehoughton #Faayobogale #Friendshipbracelet #GabGm1 #GiantGiraffe1027 #GirlMeetsWorldFan123 #Glam4eva #Glamarella #GMW12 #Gleek2407 #GuitarLover13 #Hayles10 #￼Henrydangersuperfan3 #Hermioneginnymarian906 #Heyitscrystal #Infinitemoment #ISignedUpToComment!! #Janice71 #Jazzyjust179 #Joker.lunatic.forever #JoshayaForever #Joshaya.Lucaya #Joshayarucaslife #Joshaya Trash123 #JoshayaxFarkleyx #JoySeph 13 #Justonasanother #Katoro13 #KawillgalD #Kblessed #KewlCat123 #Keepcalmandlieon #Khyxll #Kome05 #KraziiPrincessXo #Lilbuddyspd11 #Lilitastic #Lovefiction #Lucaya4life #Maddie225 #madrebelhunter #Mariela77 #MasterofDisaster3 #mickaylajasmen #Mirunamaria #MilesJR #Mayazilla #NewGirl01 #No1Rowboat1410 #Olivia304 #Oracle #OnceUponATimeEmFan #Pariaryan #Perfectdisasters #Princess harki #Raisa.afiz #Ravenclawcaroline #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Rhsaglan #Rileyriddles #Rucas-forever-lover #Rucas, Folive, Jogon, Cailey, Lolden #Rucaslover1624 #RucasMyLife #RucasShipper101 #Rucas213 #The Rush #S8413275 #Sablynn #Sammydiego #Singsweet23 #Skaithewolf #Skygazer13 #SoccerGirl1228 #Stallings2015 #STELENAFAN #Superheroesfam #Taylor elma #The Horned King #Trinpels #Try*Roar*BoutThatBass* #Tvfanatic101 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex #Uriahsabrina #Vania.comas #Wikiawsome #Wehartrowbrina #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #YoungAuthor #Zainabee2002 #Rucas1988 #ISing4Life #spacle14 #Sherry lover #WarriorPriestess #ZoeyMiller Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Recurring character pairings